1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a fishing pole support holder, and particularly to a collapsible device for supporting a fishing pole in any of a plurality of operable positions.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known inventions that support fishing poles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 525,132 discloses a fishing pole holder intended to be inserted into the ground, with brackets for holding a plurality of fishing poles. This invention, however, fails to provide a support that can hold a fishing pole in a plurality of operable positions.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,025 discloses a fishing pole holder which includes a helical coil and shank for attachment to a boat surface. The invention is not portable, however, and is capable of holding a fishing pole in only a single operable position.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,146 discloses a fishing pole holder that is inserted into the ground and includes a plurality of partially-adjustable tubular members for holding fishing poles. This invention, however, is not collapsible or able to substantially adjust a fishing pole relative to a given surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,069 discloses a fishing pole holder that includes a clamp and two attachable legs which, along with the fishing pole handle, form a tripod to support the pole in an upright and operable position. Because of the clamping feature, the invention fails to provide a convenient means for adjusting the elevation of the fishing pole.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,179 discloses a fishing pole holder utilizing a tripod mechanism for holding a fishing pole in an operable position, but fails to disclose such a holder with means for conveniently adjusting the elevation of the pole relative to the surface upon which the invention is situated.